Kisses are Deal Makers
by islashlove
Summary: When Lassiter finally kissed Shawn, it was a dream come true. But when a person from Shawn's past arrives in town, it means only one thing. Shawn's happiness and life were over. This is a slash story.
1. A Kiss for the Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych and Supernatural. **

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybell**

**Author's Notes: This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group Fanfiction .net Writer's Unite. The word this week is 'Kiss'.**

****Author's note: When you see either Dean's demon or Shawn's angel talking to them in their mind it will be (******_**thought**_******). When they are talking through Dean or Shawn and other people can hear them it will be ("Speech"). I hope this clears up any confusion.****

**Story Notes: When Lassiter finally kissed Shawn, it was a dream come true. But when a person from Shawn's past arrives in town, it means only one thing. Shawn's happiness and life were over.**

**Kisses are Deal Makers**

**Chapter 1: A Kiss for the Future**

Shawn was sitting in his small apartment. He was slowly coming down from the buzz he always gets after he has helped to solve a crime. It was like a drug to him. A high, he wished he never had to come down from.

This one had been a hard case. Three bodies, all found on the beach, each two days apart. Yet no one saw anything.

At first Shawn was stumped as well, but a little intervention and soon he was on the right track. It was so easy to see it after that. The perp had lured each victim down to a different beach. Took them into the water, raped, drowned them and then dragged the bodies out to sea. Two days later with the current, they floated back in and beached during the night.

The worst thing was, the perp was only doing this since he knew his time was up. He had made a deal with a demon and the deal was about to end. It had been a waste of three young woman's lives, all for the sake of a deal that had been sealed with a kiss.

Shawn wanted to know when the deal was to end. Not so he could save the bastard, but so he could try and keep innocent people out of the way of the Hell-hounds. Shivering, he remembered back to the first time he had dealt with the Hell-hounds. It was so unfair. Why couldn't the Hell-hounds have just left the innocents alone and gone after the dealer? Why? But then again, why didn't Dean just leave it well alone?

Taking a deep breath, Shawn closed his eyes so he could look at the images he had stored of Dean. In a place where no one cared, Dean had been there for him. He could still feel Dean's soft skin covering the strong muscles under his hands. Dean's smile. Dean's lips on his own and …"

A knock on his front door brought Shawn out of his fantasy thoughts. Another knock and Shawn let out a long frustrated sigh before opening his eyes. Groaning, he stood up and walked over to the door, just as there was another knock, one that was a lot louder than the others. Just as he reached out to the handle, Shawn froze when he heard a voice come from the other side.

"Damn it, Spencer. Open up."

"Lassie? What do you want?" Shawn asked as he pulled his hand back to his side.

"Open up, Spencer and I will tell you."

"You sound angry, so...I prefer you on that side of the door for now, but thanks for the offer. You go home and we can talk later once you have cooled down."

"No, we need to talk now. I need to know why the hell you took that chance today. He could have killed you."

"So what! As if you care."

"I do ..." Lassiter paused as he took a deep breath. "Spencer...Shawn, I do care. In fact, I care too much about you, so please …"

Lassiter stopped mid-sentence when he heard the latch on the door unlock and then open. A very confused looking Shawn stuck his head around the door. Lassiter watched as Shawn's eyes moved quickly back and forth over his face, as if he was trying to work out if he was lying.

Finally, Shawn's eyes settled on Lassiter's. "What do you mean, you care too much?"

"What I mean is, I like you. If you know what I mean."

Shawn could see that Lassiter was nervous and he couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he was unsure about his feelings. It was now that Shawn heard a familiar voice in his head.

_(He's telling you the truth! He really likes you!)_

Shawn responded to the voice by thinking _'Surrrrre, Lassie likes me...that way. Get real.'_

_(I'm as real as you are. You have always wanted this, so why …)_

_'I want Lassie, sure, but it's not fair to him if …'_

"Spencer, are you going to just leave me standing here?" Lassiter said interrupting Shawn's conversation with the voice.

"Look Lassie, I like you and ..." Shawn's heart started to ache as he watched the biggest smile appear on Lassiter's face. Swallowing back the tears that were forming, Shawn looked down and continued. "I'm in love with you, but ..." Shawn looked back up and into Lassiter's eyes. "But we can never be together. I'm sorry."

Shawn turned and started to close the door, which Lassiter stopped by putting his foot in the way. He then pushed his way into the apartment, but Shawn didn't really fight to stop him. He just moved away, flinching, when he heard the door close.

Still with his back to Lassiter, he listened as Lassiter walked over to him. Placing his hands carefully on Shawn's shoulders, Lassiter slowly turned Shawn around, so they were facing each other.

"Lassie...please...don't do this to yourself. I'm only going to cause you heartache."

"I don't care, Shawn. I could cause you heartache just as much. I could be killed tomorrow in the line of duty and with the way you rush in, I could say the same thing about you. But after today, I realised that time is too short and I wanted you to know, no, I needed you to know how I feel about you."

"And if I just disappear one day, what would do?"

"Look for you and never give up. I love you, Shawn, and I always will." Lassiter then lent in and gave Shawn as kiss.

As his eyes closed and the kiss deepened, the voice echoed, _(I think you just made a new deal, Shawn and anyway, we don't know, maybe it won't happen in your lifetime.)_

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


	2. The Demon Within, Dean

**Chapter 2: The Demon within Dean**

Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard Sam moan. Normally any noise coming from his brother warranted a look, but since Sam was asleep on the other couch this noise caused Dean not only to look at Sam, but to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

The moan wasn't a sexual one, which Dean was grateful for, but instead it was one of pain. Was Sam in real pain, or was it just in a dream. Real pains Dean could handle, ones that were in Sam's dreams, not so.

Another groan, only this time louder. "No...stop it...Dean...help..." Sam mumbled as he started to toss and turn.

Not wanting to leave Sam in this dream state, Dean jumped up and moved over to Sam. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Dean started to shake Sam. "Sam...Sammy, wake up."

Sam sat up with a start. "Dean ...?"

"You were dreaming and ..."

"Right, sorry...a nightmare."

"Right, a nightmare. You ok?"

"Yeah, just...you had left and I couldn't find you and when I did you were a demon and ..."

"Whoa there," Dean said holding out his hand to stop Sam in his rambling. "I'm right here and I'm not a demon."

_(Not in the sense that he is thinking_,) the voice in Dean's head said.

_'Shut up,'_ Dean thought in reply to the Demon within.

(_Lovely, and after all that we've been through together_,) the demon within smirked.

"Sam, I'm fine, you're fine and we are safe, ok."

"Sure, Dean. Sorry, I just...I guess with everything that's happened with losing Bobby, Ellen, Jo and the rest, it's just playing on my mind."

"That's better, now, how about I make us something to eat."

"Great and while you do that, I'll go and have a shower to wake me up."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean watched as Sam headed upstairs. He then headed into the kitchen of the bunker.

They had been spending a lot of time here lately and Dean for one was grateful for the break. Walking over to the fridge, he shook his head. They didn't have a normal fridge here. It wasn't white, it was one of those silly chrome ones where you could see your reflection in it.

Dean wished he could see the same face that Sam saw, reflected back at him, a clean shaven, handsome face. Instead he could see the battle scarred, half the skin ripped off face that was truly there. He was so used to seeing it now, he didn't even flinch any more, not even when the demon within, darkened his eyes to black.

("_Dean, you ok_?") Even though he was a demon, he was different to most demons and he actually cared for Dean's well-being.

"I'm fine," Dean whispered, half-heartedly. It was very rarely that he talked out loud to the demon within. It was always when they were alone and when Dean felt it was better than just through his thoughts. "Just tired."

("_You can feel it, can't you_?")

"Yes, I can. It's time for me to leave, but ..." Dean looked over his shoulder towards the stairs, before looking back towards the fridge, "I don't know if I can leave Sammy."

("_I'm sorry, Dean, but we have no choice. Even if I did just leave, you would still die. But I'm sure your brother will be fine. He still has Castiel to watch over him_.")

"Cas, I ..."

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean's eyes quickly turned back to their normal green, just before he swung around to find Castiel standing behind him. "Cas, when did you ..."

"I just arrived, but since you said my name, I...I thought you knew I was here."

"No, I was ..."

"Getting us something to eat, I thought?" Sam said as he entered the kitchen. "Hi, Cas."

"Sam, Dean, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Cas, just...right, food. You want something too, Cas?"

"No thank you, Dean."

Dean quickly made some sandwiches. The whole time he could feel Sam's and Cas's eyes on him. The concern burning into his back and his soul, reminding him of everything he will have to give up very soon. But first, he needed to find where his friend, Shawn Spencer was now living.

(_You should tell Castiel how you feel_.)

_'I can't,'_ Dean thought as he finished off the sandwiches. _'It wouldn't be fair.'_

(_True, but he could_ ...)

_'I'm going to hell, not heaven and Castiel won't be able to pull me out of there again.'_

(_I'm sorry, Dean. This is my fault_.)

_'No, if it wasn't for you and the angel within Shawn we both would have been dead years ago. For that I'm grateful.'_

(_As long as you are sure, but I still think you should tell Castiel that you love him_.)

_'Maybe, before I leave to find Shawn, but no promises.'_

"Right. Ready to eat, Sam?" Dean said turning around and smiling.

Even though Dean looked happy, Sam had this gut feeling his nightmare was about to come true.

They sat down at the table, Dean on one side, Sam across from him and Cas on the side watching them eat, or rather, he watched Dean eat. He didn't know why, but something was wrong, very wrong and he had this feeling that soon he was going to lose Dean forever. But that can't be right, can it? After all, he and Sam have both been promised a place in heaven no matter what.

"Dean, when I arrived, you said my name. Why?"

"Um...well, I was ..." Dean put down his half eaten sandwich. "Just...look I've got to go."

Shocked, Sam and Cas watched as Dean stood up and took off up the stairs and shut his bedroom door. They then just sat there, looked at each other.

Dean didn't know what to do. He just dropped onto the bed, face down.

(_Right, that will really keep Castiel out, after all, he's just an angel_.)

"Shut the hell up, please!" Dean snapped at the Demon within. Sitting up, Dean looked around and then grabbed his computer. "We need to find Shawn, now!"

And with that, Dean typed 'Shawn Spencer' into the search bar.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


	3. Plans are Made

**Chapter 3: Plans are Made**

It didn't take Dean long to find Shawn. In fact, as soon as he had hit the 'enter' button, Shawn's name appeared with news clippings and photos about the semi-famous Psychic of Santa Barbara.

"Ok, seems like Shawn is having his usual fun."

(_It looks that way and Santa Barbara, well...it looks like where we need to go._)

"Great, I'll give Shawn a call," Dean said out loud. As he picked up the phone, he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Sam standing there. His face was crunched up in worry and confusion. Dean tried to keep eye contact with his brother, but the guilt that he would have to soon leave him alone was too much and he had to look away.

"Dean, are you alright?" Sam's voice was filled with just as much worry as his face was.

"Sure! Why?" Dean said as he tried to control his own emotions so they didn't show.

"I don't know." Sam pushed himself off the door frame and moved further into the room. Sitting down on the bed beside Dean, Sam continued. "Maybe the fact that you just took off when Cas asked you a question."

"Is he still here?"

It was no more than a whisper, but Sam heard him. "No!"

(_Your brother is lying. I can still feel Castiel. He is still in the bunker._)

_'Then why would Sam lie, unless __…__'_ Dean thought before turning to face Sam. "You're lying. Cas is still here. Why?"

"He thinks he has upset you. He is also worried about you and so am I. Dean, I've noticed lately that you seem...lost. Please, talk to me."

"I...I want to, Sam, but...I just can't. Talking about it isn't going to make it any better."

"You don't know that, Dean."

Without a word, Dean turned away from Sam and back to his laptop. Sam just stared at his brother's back. He knew that the moment Dean shut down, he would be wasting his breath. Standing up, Sam patted Dean on the shoulder and headed out the door, but before he exited, he turned and said, "when you are ready, you know where I am."

Dean didn't move. Gritting his teeth, Sam just walked out closing the door behind him.

(_Dean, we need to ring Shawn and my angel brother. We need to finish off our mission for God and Lucifer._)

"I know." Dean then picked up the phone and dialed Psych's number.

"Psych Detective Agency, Burton Guster speaking."

"I would like to speak to Shawn Spencer, please," Dean answered confused as to why Shawn didn't answer the phone himself.

"One moment, who will I say is calling?"

"Just tell him that...it's time. He will know what I mean."

"Shawn," Gus called out. He was holding the phone receiver against his chest as he waited for Shawn to respond.

"What?"

"Phone."

"You deal with it," Shawn replied as the small space ship destroyed the asteroid on the TV screen.

"He wants to talk to you and he said to tell you that it's time and ..."

Gus had never seen his best friend move so fast. Shawn was beside him before he knew it and had taken the receiver.

"Shawn here, Dean, is that you?"

"Yes, Shawn and it's time."

"Okay, where do we met?"

"You just stay there, I'll be in Santa Barbara in a few days and, Shawn ..."

"Yes, Dean."

"You need to get your affairs in order. You know that we're not coming back from this."

"I know, see you in a few days. Bye, Dean."

Gus watched as Shawn hung up the phone. He was used to Shawn's mood changes, but this was the first time he had seen Shawn become so sad in such a short time.

"Is everything...ok, Shawn?"

Shawn looked up at his life long friend. His heart was breaking. For the first time in his life, Shawn had been happy and contented. He had the love of his Lassie. He was getting along well with his dad and he had the best dream job working beside his best friend. Now, with just one phone call, he had to loose it all. Swallowing, Shawn forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah, just a bit of bad news from an old friend. Look, Gus, can...can you lock up today. I just don't feel too good."

"Sure, you be careful on your way home."

"I will and...thank you."

"For what?"

"For...everything. For putting up with me and my ways. For being my friend and just being there when I needed you. Thank you."

"Shawn …?"

Gus didn't get an answer, Shawn had just turned around and walked out of the office.

That night, Dean worked long, hard and as quiet as he could, so he was ready for when he left the next day. He needed to have a good head start if he was to escape Sam and Castiel.

Turning the charm bracelet on his wrist, he picked up one of the small charms and smiled at it. It had a hidden spell on it to stop any demon or angel from being able to detect the demon within him.

Once it was off and Shawn had removed his, they would come by the hundreds, both angels and demons, trying to stop them, but they could not fail. It will be his last battle against the supernatural in this world and now, as Dean placed the last part of the angel barrier in front of the front door of the bunker, he knew he was ready, no matter what the end was going to be.

(_Dean, I know you don't want to hear this, but...we need Castiel for one more thing_.)

"I know, but right now I need to get some sleep." With that, Dean turned off the lights and headed to bed. He had another battle to fight in the morning, a battle he didn't want to fight, but knew he had to fight this battle if he was to escape from his brother and the angel he loves.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


	4. An Angry Dean is a Dangerous Dean

**Chapter 4: An Angry Dean is a Dangerous Dean **

When Sam walked down the stairs that morning, he found Dean already there putting breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, Dean," San said as he walked into the kitchen, "That all looks...great," Sam added as he eyed off the eggs, bacon, sausages, fresh orange juice and a pot of coffee.

"Well, I need to apologise for last night...to you and to Cas. Is he around?" Dean knew that Cas had stayed the night and even if he had tried to leave, the angel barrier would have stopped him.

"Yeah, he will be down soon. Dean, about last night. What's going on?"

"I want to tell both you and Cas at the same time."

"Oh, ok, that's fine."

"Go on, dig in," Dean said as he nodded at the food.

Sam wasn't about to argue, so he started to load the food onto a plate. An hour passed before Castiel joined them. Sam had noticed that over that hour, Dean's cheerful mood had slowly disappeared and he had become more restless, so that when his eyes seemed to brighten up a little Sam thought everything was going to just fine. But when Dean's eyes flickered for a second to black and back to his own green, Sam knew something was very wrong.

"Do you want something to eat, Cas?"

"No thank you, Dean," Cas replied, even though he was eyeing off all the food.

"Fine, Cas...I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"I need you to remove this," Dean said as he lifted up his T-shirt to exposed the protection tattoo on his chest.

"No! Dean, that is the only thing that stops you from being possessed by a demon."

"I need it removed," Dean growled through gritted teeth.

"Dean, why?" Sam asked as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

But the reaction wasn't what either Sam or Castiel was expecting. Dean just grabbed Sam's hand and twisted it around. He then threw Sam across the room. Before Castiel could do anything, Dean had grabbed him by the throat.

"Dean, don't ..." Dean raised his other arm and Sam now found himself pinned against a wall. A crushing force was making it hard for him to breath.

"Dean, you're hurting Sam," Castiel grunted as Dean squeezed his throat even more.

Then, to Castiel's horror, he watched as Dean's eyes turned black. Dean than let Castiel go and that same hand then grabbed the arm that was aimed at Sam.

(Dean!") Dean's demonic voice sent a shiver down Castiel's body, but he was more confused about the fact that the demon was directing his attention towards Dean. ("You are hurting your brother, stop it!")

As Dean's right hand pulled down his left, the power holding Sam let go and he came crashing down. Gasping for air, Sam watched as Dean and the demon seemed to be fighting over control.

("Dean, please. I'm weakening and ...") as if those words did something, the fight stopped and by the look of it, the demon won. Turning to look at Sam, the demon's eyes watched as Castiel healed Sam's wounds. Sam could have sworn he saw envy and...guilt in them.

"Get out of my brother," Sam snapped at the the demon.

("I'm glad you are better, Sam and as for leaving Dean, I would if I could. This mark on Dean's chest keeps me in, just like it keeps demons out. It was why Dean was asking Castiel to take it off. Plus, if I leave, your brother will die.")

"You mean, YOU were asking Castiel to remove it?"

("Yes and no, it was Dean asking, but he knows it is time for me to leave and ...")

"You just said that if you leave, Dean will die," Castiel interrupted.

("That is true and I wish I could heal him before I leave, but I can't. It isn't within my power, but the time has arrived and Dean knew that when he said yes to be my host, that this day would come. If he hadn't, Dean would have died years ago.")

"So what? You're trying to tell me that Dean asked you to possess him?"

("Of course not, Sam. My angel bother and I met Dean and his friend after they had been mortality wounded. We asked if they were willing to be our hosts. We explained that if we got to a point where we could no longer keep them alive or if the mission that we are on for God and Lucifer start(ed) that they would die and yet...they both still said yes. Otherwise we could not have possessed them.")

"You are angel?"

("No, Castiel. I am a demon, my brother is an angel.") Sam and Castiel watched as the demon's hand reached out to steady itself on the nearby chair and then his eyes returned to Dean's green ones.

"We are wasting time. Are you going to remove the the protection mark or not, Cas?"

"Dean, I ..."

"Please Cas, the demon within wasn't lying. I have accepted my fate. I've accepted that I'm going to hell when this is all over, too. Don't make it that he will have to rip my body apart from the inside to get out."

"If you are sure, Dean, I will do it."

"I am and Sam, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you, but we were desperate. Soon, now that the mission has started, the spell that has hidden the demon from all other demons and angels will fail and then, any demon or angel in the area will be coming after us."

"Why?"

"The demon within and his brother's mission threatens all supernatural creatures, that is why they will do anything to stop it."

"Dean, I'm an angel and I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know, Cas, but you will. You will all understand."

Castiel placed his hand over the mark. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," Dean answered, staring deep into Cas's eyes.

They never broke eye contact as Castiel burned off the mark. He watched as the pain entered Dean's eyes, but when he finished the pain was still there and he could feel the blood running under his hand. Still he couldn't move his hand. Castiel could also feel Dean's heart beat. Using his angel powers he healed the wound he had just caused.

"Thank you and...I'm sorry."

"For what, Dean?"

"This," as soon as the words left Dean's lips, Cas and Sam found themselves being thrown across the room again. The power was now holding them down and all they could do was watch as Dean put his coat on and then walk away. Stopping at the top of the stairs, Dean turned around and looked at them. "I am truly sorry, but please, don't follow me." With that, Dean walked out of the bunker and closed the door.

Outside, the demon within made Dean to stop. (_You should have told Castiel how you felt about him._)

_'Why? I just broke his heart without adding to that heartbreak as well, by telling him something he can never have. Anyway, we need to get to Santa Barbara.'_

Walking over to the Impala, Dean took out the keys, a letter and all of his ID's and threw them on the drivers seat. He then started to walk down the road and away from the life he once knew.

As soon as the door had closed, Sam and Cas were free. They raced up the stairs and to the door, only to find that they were being blocked by some invisible shield. Looking down, Sam saw the traps. "Ok, I take it one is to stop angels, but ..."

"The other is a human one and since Dean has a demon inside of him ..."

"He could just walk over them. Damn it!" Sam shouted as he punched against the shield, only to have his hand go through it.

Crouching down, Sam could see the two traps were overlapping each other and the part his hand went through was the angel one. Rubbing it out, as far as it let him, he then got Cas to rub out the human one. It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the door and freedom. But Sam's heart dropped when he saw that Dean hadn't taken the Impala, as it meant that it was going to be harder to track Dean down.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


End file.
